sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Arimto Airport
Arimto Yuliman Airport (ICAO: SLAY) is a public, general aviation regional airport with access to the ocean, beautifully beaches and one step away from the Blake Sea-Nautilus-Corsica air routes. The airport is located as sky port at 1000 meters in the Arimto and Yuliman regions of western Gaeta V. Landing Advisories *Recomended approach to runway 36. **fly in from any direction and turn over the region of Santa Ryai to north **descend never below 1010m for the landing approach **cross sim border and enter Arimto with runway 36 ahead *Alternate approach to runway 18 **fly in from any direction and turn over the region of Ominor to south following its coastal line **descend never below 1010m for the landing approach **cross sim border and enter Arimto with runway 18 ahead *Runway is near 200m long *Runway is wide enough for airplanes like a A318 with an experienced crew *But be careful Arimto's runway has most time side winds from east Background Founded as a small local air- and spaceport for the guests of the regions Arimto, Yuliman and Vuissant located at the west coast of Gaeta. After an expansion, the airport area covers near the full region of Arimto and offers now hangars, apron parking lots, helipads and a ATC tower. The facility has a now a modern terminal building with ticket counters and all security related equipment for international flights. A public lounch with view over the airport to relax before your flight. A crew only briefing room with weather information, route maps, working desks and a relaxing area.At the north east corner Arimto has direct access to the LDPW Route 7 motorway. Airlines (Intercontinental Services) The following list includes all services to and from Arimto Airport, many of them with schedules, as of Sept 2016. Other non-scheduled charter or business flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *InterBlake sea islands. *Wild Rose Airlines. *Bull Air. *S&B Airways. *Crown Airlines Alliance. *Madison Airlines *Kiwi Air *Zoilin Air *Air Satori *Air Pukalani *Swiss Airlines. *Aquarian Airlines Airlines (Local Services) The following list includes all services to and from Arimto Airport as local Gaeta Services, as of Oct 2016. Please contact airlines for more information. *[https://marketplace.secondlife.com/p/Aquarian-Airlines/10024312 Aquarian Airlines] mainly based at Sansar and Heterocera offers taxiservices by Amphibious Plane and helicopter to and from places at Gaeta, mainly for the Arimto Group Rental regions and sightseeing flights around Gaeta. *'Bull Air' offers sightseeing flights by seaplane or helicopter at Gaeta starting at Arimto Group Rental regions (Arimto, Yuliman, Vuissant, Hanaji and Bit Bat Bot). Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Fuel Station Dani Airplanes 2x *Fuel Station Texaco *Visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *Approach Lights *Runway and main taxiway fully lighted (allows nightly takeoff and touchdown) *Briefing room at the terminal with weather information, etc *Landing Score System General facilities *Terminal Building with Ticketing, Check-In, Baggage Claim, Security and Lounch *Check-In and Ticketing Desks *x7 Hangars to rent (x1 can hold a A318 or B737) *x4 short time Apron parking at the terminal for passager boarding (x3 can hold a A318 or B737) *x3 Apron Parking to rent for A318 or B737 sized planes *Arimto, Bit Bat Bot and Vuissant Marina and Harbor (mooring slips to rent) *x3 Seaplane slips at Vuissant Marina to rent *Arimto, Yuliman, Vuissant, Hanaji and Bit Bat Bot public tropical beaches with luxury houses to rent *Access to the Route 7 LDPW motorway *Public Transport to the beaches at the terminal after baggage service and/or customs and from the main offices at the beaches to the airport Ticketing and Tour Operators *Wild Rose Airlines ticket counter at the terminal. *Bull Air ticket counter at the terminal. *S&B Airways ticket counter at the terminal. *Aquarian Airlines ticket counter at the terminal. Emergency Services *Fire Department with a own station and installations at the airport : - Firefighter with equipment, including a fire extinguishing helicopter : - Main station at Hanaji at the Linden Road 7 with fire extinguishing trucks and rescue cars : - fire extinguishing and rescue boat at the Arimto Marina *Emergency medical services with own station at the airport and ambulance *Border guard and police station including a short time jail *Coast Guard ( SLCG Substation BitBatBot ) : - station near the Marina of Bit Bat Bot : - regular patrols along the Gaeta coastal Images Snapshot_109.jpg|Overview Arimto-Yuliman Airport Snapshot_105.jpg|Terminal Building Snapshot_112.jpg|Check-In and Ticket Counters Snapshot_062.jpg|Briefing Room Snapshot_049.jpg|Approach to 36 Snapshot_106.jpg|Hangars and Apron Parking Snapshot_239.jpg|Arimtos Marina Ari-Snapshot_058.jpg|Beach Life Snapshot_216.jpg|Vuissant Marina Seaplane Slips __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Gaeta V Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Gaeta V) Category:Superior Services Airports